


The Less I Know The Better

by Null123



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aromantic Asexual Jughead Jones, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Love Triangle, They fall in love because that's what always happens, Toni isn't about relationships and Cheryl just got out of one, every chapter has a sex scene so there's no time for BREATHING, post college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null123/pseuds/Null123
Summary: When Toni Topaz and Cheryl Blossom first met, it was electric and they quickly ended up in bed together. Neither wanting a relationship, but neither wanting their fantastic sex life to end, they form an agreement. A no strings attached friends with benefits relationship. One didn't do relationships, the other was still caught up in the aftermath of one. Will they be able to keep feelings out of it? Or will they not be able to resist the oncoming feelings for the other?ORCheryl and Toni try out a friends with benefits agreement and they have a lot of sex and fall in love while they're at it.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO THIS IS GRAPHIC AF SO LIKE BEWARE. I'm not responsible if you're a minor and reading this so
> 
> Based on the song “The Less I Know The Better” by Tame Impala

Cheryl Blossom did not go to parties at Archie Andrews’ and Reggie Mantle’s apartment in Queens, the reason being that she could barely stand the company of the two recent college graduates much less the others that showed up to said parties. How her roommates Josie McCoy and Veronica Lodge managed to convince her to come to their party tonight, Cheryl wouldn’t be able to give an honest answer. She was standing with Josie against the kitchen counter, a red cup of cheap wine in her hand and wondering how she was stuck drinking shitty alcohol despite having just graduated from New York University a few months earlier. The chorus of _The Less I Know the Better_ by Tame Impala was pulsating through the speakers; the snare of the drum caused her ears to ring slightly.

Josie was watching the other party goers occupying the living room with interest, having a good view from the open kitchen they were in. Truth be told, Cheryl had found herself at Archie and Reggie’s apartment because she had gotten a text earlier that her ex-boyfriend, Nick St. Clair was going to be there. Cheryl and Nick’s relationship had always been rocky to say the least, having met during the sophomore year of college. They were constantly on and off after their initial breakup the summer before their junior year, casually dating other people but always winding up back together. Right now, they were off again, but Nick was doing his best to rekindle things with the red-head. They had been exchanging flirty texts and suggestive comments for the past couple weeks, but Cheryl wasn’t going to let him back that easily. She even took almost two hours getting ready for the party, knowing it would aggravate him that she wasn’t giving in _and_ looked ridiculously attractive in her red velvet tank top and tight jeans.

A loud cheering noise erupted from the living room, followed by Reggie whooping loudly as people chanted in unison. Cheryl turned her attention to the commotion, looking at the small crowd that had formed. Archie, Veronica, Betty, Reggie, and three other guys she didn’t know were surrounding a short pink-haired girl. Her hair was in two braids and she had a black bandana wrapped around her head. Cheryl could make her out in the dim lighting, noticing her oversized Mets jersey that was completely unbuttoned to show her bra and bare skin. Her eyes travelled down the girl’s body, noticing her visible black sports bra and belly button ring decorating her taut stomach. Hell, this girl was even wearing shorts _so_ short the bottom of her ass was peeking out.

The small crowd was cheering her on as Reggie held the bag of wine over her head and she had the spout in her mouth as she chugged the wine. Her head was thrown back and Cheryl could see the stray droplets of red wine run down her chin and throat, disappearing between the crevice of her cleavage. Cheryl gulped dryly and took a big gulp of her cheap wine. There was no way she could stay sober while a girl like this was at the party.

After a few more gulps the bag was completely empty, and the pink-haired girl pulled her face away from it and smiled widely, laughing as one of the boys Cheryl didn’t recognize picked her up as he cheered. He was tall with black hair and sunken in eyes. Tattoos littered his arms including a snake on his neck, and there was an intimidating looking ring on his finger. Archie and Reggie were friends with these people? How on _Earth_ did they know them?

“The champion of slap bag!” Reggie called out, whooping once more and slapping the girl on the back. Cheryl watched as the girl was lowered to the ground, accepting high-fives from those surrounding her. 

Seconds later the front door opened, and her ex-boyfriend Nick walked in with two of his Ivy League friends flanked at his sides. The Columbia graduate immediately locked eyes with Cheryl, eyes raking over her body hungrily as he smirked. Cheryl immediately felt a few times smaller than she actually was. Nick was looking at her as if she was his prey.

“Did you see who just walked in?” Josie asked, leaning over to talk into Cheryl’s ear. Cheryl could barely hear over the loud music and people talking loudly. “Nick’s trying to get you to look over at him I think.”

“I already looked over once and I’m not doing it again,” Cheryl sighed, taking another gulp of her drink. “He’s looking at me as if I were strip teasing right now.”

Josie laughed, “Glad to hear I’m not the only one who was thinking the same thing.”

Cheryl giggled slightly, a smirk forming on her ruby red lips. Her eyes flickered back into the living room, finding the girl who had just chugged quite a bit of cheap cabernet. She was talking to her twin brother Jason, leaning into his ear as Jason laughed loudly. This frustrated Cheryl immensely, she thought that she, Veronica, Betty, and Josie were the only hot female friends Archie and Reggie had. What was this girl that she had never seen before doing talking to _her_ brother?

Cheryl continued to watch her conversation with Jason, entranced by her pearly white smile and carefree attitude. She looked a bit tipsy, but not at all drunk for someone who had just drank as much as she did in a short period of time. Her body language was open, allowing people to feel comfortable when approaching her to talk. Her laugh was loud, melodic and smooth. Cheryl couldn’t help but notice her sway on her feet slightly, eyes locking with the girl’s toned backside that was peeking out of her shorts.

The longer Cheryl watched her, the longer she prolonged the inevitable events that were going to happen between she and Nick. Well, it may have seemed inevitable to Nick, but Cheryl was too busy trying to figure out something to say to both her brother and the mysterious wine chugger. Cheryl could feel the effect of the cheap alcohol starting to affect her, her mind becoming warm and fuzzy. Even Cheryl didn’t know why she was being this way, keeping Nick at arm’s length. She had always played hard to get, but _this_ was on a new level.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, impatient texts from Nick flooding her screen as he expressed his want to bring her back to his apartment. She ignored them, feet carrying her forward towards Jason and the pink-haired beauty.

“And here I thought I had seen the last of slap bag when I graduated,” Cheryl smirked, approaching the two talking. Her cheeks felt warm from the alcohol, aiding in the easiness of her conversation starter.

The girl turned her head to look at her, eyebrows lifting slightly as a smirk appeared on her glossy lips, “Well, I had to take an extra semester at Parsons, so _technically_ I am still in college and not above its drinking games.”

“ _Oh_! My roommate Veronica went there,” Cheryl nodded. “She was in the school of design.”

“I’m in the school of photography. Developing film and all that,” the girl replied, eyes flickering up Cheryl’s body before looking between she and Jason. “So, are you guys twins or do you just look really fucking similar?”

“Twins!” Jason spoke up. “Toni Topaz, this is my twin sister, Cheryl Blossom. Cheryl, this is my new friend and slap bag champion of the night, Toni.”

“Is that a nickname?” Cheryl asked, returning Toni’s smirk. She allowed her eyes to travel over Toni’s face, lingering on her glossed lips. Was she being too obvious?

“Short for Antoinette, but I _refuse_ to be referred to the name of one of King Louis’ executed wives,” she smiled, showing off pearly white and slightly crooked teeth.

Cheryl giggled, enamored by the shorter girl. Her voice was raspy and rather sultry, causing a shiver up her spine and a tingling sensation throughout her body that wasn’t from the alcohol. There was something in the way Toni smiled and ran her tongue over her slightly chapped bottom lip that made Cheryl forget of Nick St. Clair waiting on her to leave the party.

Jason excused himself to get more to drink, leaving the two girls to lean against the wall and talk. It was even harder to hear in the living room where the music was, causing both to get fairly close to each other. Cheryl felt Toni place a hand on her lower back as she leaned in to listen to her talk about how she graduated from NYU with a bachelor’s degree in social work and how she was starting grad school that fall.

“There’s a guy that keeps looking over at us,” Toni remarked, lips practically touching Cheryl’s earlobe. Cheryl felt chills run up her spine at Toni’s hot breath against her ear, grip tightening on her cup.

“Yeah, that’s my ex-boyfriend,” Cheryl replied, gulping down her drink until there was nothing left in the plastic cup. “We’ve been on and off for a while, he’s currently trying to get in my pants right now.”

“Do you want him to?” Toni asked, frowning as her hand caressed her back lightly. Cheryl could smell the wine on her breath, sweet and tangy. Her eyes were slightly glazed over, the alcohol she had chugged finally beginning to hit the smaller girl.

Cheryl glanced over at him, deciding to be honest with the pink-haired girl, “No. Can we get out of here?”

Toni smirked and plucked the empty red cup from her hand, “Your wish is my command, gorgeous. I live right below Archie and Reggie, so my place is a flight of stairs away.”

Toni’s hand intertwined itself with Cheryl’s as she guided her towards the front door of Archie and Reggie’s shared apartment. Cheryl caught the eye of Veronica, who had her head resting on her girlfriend Betty’s shoulder. Her eyebrows furrowed as she noticed Cheryl leaving, but Cheryl shook her head to let Veronica know she was ok. Nick watched too, eyebrows furrowing as he gripped the beer bottle he was holding tightly.

Cheryl’s hand felt tingly in Toni’s, allowing the girl to pull her along and out the front door. Toni’s hips swayed slightly as she walked, and Cheryl had a better view of her backside from the bright lights in the hallways. An intoxicating smell clung to Toni, giving Cheryl a good whiff as she was led down a flight of wood stairs.

Toni only let go of her hand when she fumbled for her keys, leaving Cheryl standing awkwardly behind her. The alcohol seemed to have impaired Toni’s stability, her keys dropping to the ground as she tried to find the right one. The shorter girl swore under breath, picking up the keys to unlock the door.

Her apartment looked exactly like Archie and Reggie’s, though the interior was different. A forest green couch was sitting in the living room with a coffee table and a couple game controllers resting on top. Cheryl looked around the apartment once Toni had switched on the light, glancing at the picture frame next to where Toni dropped her keys. She recognized the guy in the photo, the intimidating one from the party. In the photo he had a bright smile on his face, looking far less intimidating than he did at the party. Toni had one arm wrapped around his shoulder, leaning into him in their matching flannel shirts. The first thought that entered Cheryl’s head was that _this_ was Toni’s boyfriend.

“I don’t know if you met him upstairs, but that’s Sweet Pea,” Toni said, noticing Cheryl looking at the frame as she kicked off her shoes. “We’re roommates, but I’ve known him my whole life. He’s practically my twin brother… like you and Jason.”

Cheryl pulled her eyes away from the frame, looking around the apartment for obvious signs that another person lived with Toni. Shoes too large to be Toni’s were stacked near the doormat, a large jacket with an intimidating snake on the back was draped on the couch, and there was a faint smell of men’s cologne in the air. As if he had sprayed it on him right before walking out the door.

Toni moved about the apartment with ease and familiarity, walking towards one of the backrooms as she removed the braids from her hair. Her hair fell into loose waves behind her. She turned around to see if Cheryl was going to follow, frowning slightly at the sight of her. Cheryl must’ve looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“Are you okay? You look kind of off,” Toni asked, some worry laced in her voice.

Cheryl shook her head and followed Toni, “I’m fine. Just a little tipsy.”

“Ok good, I thought your ex was throwing you off,” Toni sighed in relief, stepping to the side to allow Cheryl to enter her room.

“I mean… _yes_. But, it’s fine. He’s just super persistent,” Cheryl shrugged, looking around Toni’s room. “Always has been.”

The walls were the only thing in the room that were white, Toni’s full-sized bed had a dark purple duvet on it with white cubic designs scattered all over. Her desk had a numerous number of developed photos and film strips on it along with a small stack of paperbacks in the corner. Her eyes trailed to the dresser, overflowing with clothes practically stuffed inside the drawers. Cheryl had only known Toni for a few short minutes, but the room looked like it fit the personality of the girl perfectly.

“That’s not really a good thing,” Toni pointed out, moving to her unmade bed. She pulled the duvet over the bed, fixing it into place. “Sorry…I wasn’t really expecting a guest.”

“That’s just how he’s always been. Makes me want a shot,” Cheryl said, waving her off. Despite the smallness of the apartment compared to the one Cheryl shared with Josie and Veronica, it was rather homey. It definitely felt like people lived in it.

“I have Fireball nips if you want a couple,” Toni suggested, smoothing the purple duvet down with her hands. “Sweet Pea and I always keep them on stock for moments of crisis like this.”

The teasing smirk of Toni’s voice was back, hinting at her slightly sarcastic comment. Before Cheryl could form a response, Toni had reached into her bedside table and pulled out two tiny bottles of Fireball whiskey.

“Keeping alcohol in your bedside table kind of gives off the impression that you’re an alcoholic,” Cheryl smirked, reaching to take out one of the bottles. “Anything you want to tell me?”

Toni giggled that melodic and inviting laugh again, plopping down on the bed as she opened hers, “I’m not, but as you can see we don’t have much space here.”

The two women tapped their bottles together in cheers before tipping their heads back to drink the liquid. The shot burned at Cheryl’s throat, the taste of strong cinnamon coated her taste buds as she swallowed it. Toni giggled as Cheryl removed the small bottle from her lips, tossing her own in the trashcan near her desk.

“Kind of strong, right?” Toni asked, reaching for her phone in her shorts pocket. “Want to listen to some music and forget about everyone upstairs?”

Cheryl mind was buzzing slightly, registering what Toni had said a few seconds after she had said it. She nodded and laid down on Toni’s comfortable bed, kicking off her shoes. She noticed Toni watching her, eyes raking over her body similar to how Nick did earlier. Toni’s gaze wasn’t at all predatorial, eyes soft and dark. Cheryl didn’t feel small while in Toni’s gaze, instead a warm heat erupted in her body. She didn’t want Toni to stop looking at her.

Toni’s eyes stopped on Cheryl’s flat stomach, the bottom peeking out from under the red velvet top she was wearing. Cheryl almost wanted to scoff, Toni pretty much had the entire upper section of her body on display and here she was looking at Cheryl fully clothed like she was a snack. Cheryl wondered if the alcohol was playing into it, but she felt wanted as a new form of desire sparked in her body. Cheryl had never been _that_ kind of girl, the one who hooked up with strangers. She couldn’t help herself now, she was getting tipsier and Toni was looking better and better the longer she sat next to her.

Toni tore her eyes away in order to play music. She connected her phone to a speaker as _The Warmth_ by Fat Night began to play softly. Cheryl could hear the sound of footsteps and the bass of the music from above them, Archie and Reggie’s party was still in full swing. It was only 10pm after all, when they were in college parties would last until well past 2am. She wondered if Sweet Pea would come down soon and be surprised Cheryl was in their apartment. Or maybe he didn’t even notice they had gone, too busy taking shots with Archie to pay much attention.

At the beginning of the night, Cheryl had expected her night to end up in Nick’s bed with him complaining that wearing a condom didn’t let him feel as much as he should be. Cheryl would roll her eyes and pretend to fall asleep next to him, wondering if she should sneak out after he started snoring. Instead, she had found herself taking shots of Fireball with a girl she barely knew anything about. Talking to Toni was easy, the alcohol coursing through her veins made her get closer and closer to the pink-haired girl. They’d say something to make the other laugh, leaning in as they broke out in a fit of giggles. The music in the background added to the mood, a modern and sultry take of jazz music.

“You know,” Cheryl spoke up, deciding to be bold as she traced a finger on Toni’s bare knee. “I may not have wanted anything with Nick…but that doesn’t mean I’m not opposed to having some fun with someone _else_.”

Toni’s eyes lit up brightly as she met Cheryl’s gaze and heat coursed to her center as Toni’s eyes grew dark in the dim lighting. She broke out into a grin, which quickly turned into a smirk that made Cheryl feel weak at the knees. Good thing she was sitting.

“I think I can help you with that,” she suggested, her seductive voice making Cheryl weak in the knees.

“Good, because you’re _exactly_ who I wanted to help me,” Cheryl smirked, eyes dropping to Toni’s lips. Her tongue ran over her red lips, knowing her lipstick was about to get absolutely ruined. Neither seemed to care, both overwhelmed by the music, the alcohol, and how fucking _hot_ the other was.

Toni leaned forward cautiously, lips ghosting over Cheryl’s. Cheryl felt her own breathing hitch right before Toni got to her lips, hand reaching to grip Toni’s knee tightly. She could feel Toni smirk, but then her lips were pressing against Cheryl’s and there wasn’t much else to think about. Toni’s lips were soft and warm, highly skilled and leaving Cheryl only able to reciprocate and grip Toni’s leg. Cheryl allowed herself to be led by Toni, relishing in how Toni’s top lip tasted. The pink lip gloss she had been wearing tasted like strawberries, coming off with each tantalizing kiss. A less pleasant taste entered her mouth from her lipstick as it smudged against Toni’s lips. Neither seemed to care much as Toni rotated her body to face Cheryl, one hand on her upper thigh while the other was ghosting up her side.

Cheryl had never felt a sensation like this, her body felt like it was vibrating along with the music as her hands cupped Toni’s face and the girl continued to kiss her. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest and exited through the fingertips tangled in Toni’s pink hair. Goosebumps erupted under wherever the shorter girl touched her, the _total stranger_. All Cheryl knew was that the girl’s name was Antoinette Topaz, she liked to be called Toni, she was starting her ninth semester in the fall, and that she was a photographer. She didn’t know Toni’s middle name, where Toni came from, why she looked so damn hot in those shorts. As Toni’s tongue entered her mouth and flicked over hers teasingly, Cheryl realized Toni knew even less about her. The only thing she knew was her name and that she had a twin brother…and that her ex-boyfriend was trying to get in her pants. Pants that Toni was now getting into, what a mess.

She couldn’t stop, didn’t want to stop. Toni smelt like heaven in the form of perfume, kissed her at a pace of softness and ease before kissing her firmly and hungrily. Cheryl moaned into Toni’s mouth as she bit down lightly on the red-haired girl’s lip, the feeling of Toni’s teeth scraping her bottom lip felt heavenly. Cheryl’s hands began to shake slightly, they were only making out on her bed and yet Cheryl could already tell how wet she had gotten. What was this girl doing to her? Veronica had always told her that having sex with a woman was the best kind of sex, having been with Betty for almost four years now. Her roommate hadn’t gotten bored of their sex life in the four years they’d been together so there must’ve been some truth to what she had said. Cheryl had never been with a female before. It wasn’t that she was straight because she was _far_ from it. There had just never been an opportunity to have sex with a woman, this encounter was the first real chance. Cheryl was already beginning to feel like Veronica was right because she had never felt a fraction of what she was feeling now with any man.

Toni was so ridiculously attractive and made Cheryl feel like she was catching on fire with every touch of the leg and stroke of her cheek. Her clothes felt tighter, like they should be rid of her body. Toni knew just what to do, as if this wasn’t their first encounter. Was Toni enjoying this as much as she was?

Cheryl got her answer when she gripped Toni’s hair tightly, a gasp caused their lips to dislodge. Their lips hovered over each other’s, noses touching lightly as they tried to catch their breath. The alcohol was making things hazy and Toni’s tongue had tasted strongly of cinnamon. Cheryl stared down at Toni’s lips, wanting to lean in and kiss her again. Toni pushed the stray pink hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her head, smiling as she panted for air.

“You are so _fucking hot_ ,” she husked, gripping Cheryl’s hips and pulling her towards the center of the bed. Cheryl willingly laid back down on the duvet, practically seeing stars as the girl straddled her waist. Toni pushed her hair to the side before leaning down to kiss Cheryl’s neck slowly, teeth scraping over her pulse point before biting down lightly. Cheryl gasped and clung for Toni’s hips, fingers resting against warm skin and the hem of her shorts. Toni’s sucked harshly on the same spot, as if she was trying to leave her a souvenir. Cheryl hated marks on her because her skin bruised and burned easily. However, she was too wrapped up in how good it felt for Toni to be sucking on her neck that she couldn’t even manage to tell her to stop.

Toni leaned up and allowed the oversized jersey to slide off her arms, mumbling that she had borrowed it from her roommate. It left her in a black sports bra and those dangerously small shorts, making Cheryl’s eyes widen. Toni chest heaved, causing attention to be drawn to her cleavage. Her eyes ran down Toni’s body, admiring the belly button ring and the slight outline of a v-line that trailed under the hem of her shorts. The girl clearly worked out and Cheryl had always found someone who took care of their body to be attractive. She wasn’t muscular, but definitely toned.

There wasn’t much time to admire because Toni had leaned down to attach her lips to Cheryl’s. Her hands were at the bottom of the velvet top, testing the waters as she slowly pushed it up Cheryl’s stomach.

“Is this okay?” Toni asked, practically whispering into Cheryl’s ear.

Cheryl nodded deftly, raising her arms as Toni pulled the top over her head. Cheryl had prepared for sex, so the deep blue and somewhat see through bra was planned. Just not for Toni, though she more than okay with Toni being the first person to see her in the newly bought bra. Toni practically gawked at her, hand running over her stomach and towards her chest. Cheryl had always had a full chest, the bra making her boobs even bigger from being slightly push up.

“Are you _sure_ you weren’t planning on getting with your ex?” Toni asked, hand ghosting over the fabric of her bra.

Cheryl rolled her eyes as a smirk teased her lips, “ _Yes_ , but I’d much rather be spending it with a pink-haired photographer’s head between my legs. Once I saw you, I knew I needed to have you.”

“How bold of you,” Toni smirked, adjusting her position on Cheryl’s hips. Cheryl whimpered slightly, the sensation shooting pleasure up her spine. “You seem like a fiery and sassy kind of girl.”

“Well, maybe if you had spent more time getting to know me instead of taking my top off you’d know,” Cheryl added.

“Do you want me to stop?” Toni asked, hands stilling over Cheryl’s bra. A look of concern erupted in her soft brown eyes. Cheryl’s heart fluttered, no one she had been with had ever offered to stop.

“ _No!_ God, no. I was just bantering,” Cheryl said quickly. She tugged on Toni’s hair, lowering her down so that she could whisper seductively in her ear. “Trust me, I want you to fuck me so _badly_ right now. Can’t you feel it?”

She grabbed one of Toni’s hands and lowered it between her legs, allowing Toni to feel the heat through her jeans. Toni shuttered from her want, cupping Cheryl confidently through her jeans. Cheryl smirked, feeling confident in just how worked up she was making the shorter girl.

“Do you think you can do that?” she asked seductively as Toni looked into her eyes. Her arms were shaking slightly as she tried to keep herself propped up, pink hair falling around Cheryl’s face.

Toni nodded vigorously, as her hand that was cupping Cheryl’s crotch moved up to grope her chest. Cheryl mewled, mind swimming as Toni leaned down to kiss and nip at her bare skin. Her tongue licked a stripe across her protruding collar bones, teeth nipped at the skin of her boobs. She lifted Cheryl up slightly, hand snaking around to unhook her bra expertly with one hand.

The new and expensive bra was tossed behind Toni as she got off of Cheryl’s hips in favor of settling between her legs. Cheryl wrapped her legs loosely around Toni’s waist, gasping as Toni’s mouth found a new destination at her left nipple. The rough feeling of her tongue caused the bud to harden immediately and Cheryl gripped the duvet tightly at her sides.

“ _Toni_ ,” she gasped, gulping dryly as her head swam with please. One hand was kneading her right breast, tugging at the nipple with her pointer finger and thumb. Her center throbbed slightly, wanting Toni’s face or her fingers or _anything_ down there to give her some sort of relief. She ground her hips against Toni’s bare leg, moaning as the friction of her jeans shot pleasure through her body.

This continued for a few more minutes and Cheryl felt herself becoming desperate, wanting to do whatever it took to get this girl to get her off. Her entire body was tingling, her chest receiving the most attention it had ever gotten in her life and she was _loving it._

Toni unlatched her mouth in favor of nipping and kissing down her stomach, hands fumbling with the buttons of her jeans. She could hear the sound of her zipper going down, feeling antsy as Toni pulled the pants down her legs. She tried to focus on the beat of the music because the way Toni was looking at her and running her hand delicately over her panties made Cheryl feel already close to climax. She was surprised, she had _never_ orgasmed from anyone other than herself in the privacy of her bedroom. How was she already _this_ close? It was almost embarrassing. Veronica was definitely onto something when she said sex with a woman was mind-blowing, no wonder she had been with Betty and _only_ Betty for the past four years.

Toni’s hand was rubbing small circles over Cheryl’s panties near her clit, causing the red-head to bite down on her bottom lip as she moaned lightly. Toni smiled widely, head bending down to kiss her clit over the fabric. Cheryl’s hips bucked upward involuntarily, causing Toni’s nose to press firmly against her throbbing clit.

“Easy there, tiger,” Toni giggled, fingers hooking around the matching panties. “Good things come to those who are patient.”

“I’m tired of being patient,” Cheryl whined. “ _Just fuck me_.”

Toni’s eyes darkened more as she pulled the panties down Cheryl’s pale thighs, eyes locked on her center. Cheryl could only wonder how ruined her panties were from her own arousal, the thought quickly pushed to the back of her mind as Toni’s hands reached between her legs. Her fingers ran along Cheryl’s slit, immediately coated with her wetness.

“Fuck,” Toni mumbled, fingers continuing to run along her center. Cheryl moaned softly, wanting more relief. “You’re really turned on right now.” 

“You literally just worshipped my tits for five minutes, you think?” Cheryl huffed, grabbing a fistful of Toni’s hair. She forcefully lowered the girl’s head to her hot center, pushing her face into her pussy. “Get to work, Cha-Cha.”

Toni smirked against Cheryl, finally latching onto her clit. Cheryl couldn’t hold back much more, and a loud moan erupted from the back of her throat. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth as another moan slipped from her lips. It was muffled by her hand, but it was quickly pulled away from her face by Toni.

“They won’t hear you, baby girl. You can be loud for me,” Toni smirked, kissing Cheryl lightly. Cheryl could taste herself against Toni’s lips, feeling completely sober.

Toni ravaged her, mouth doing wonders against her. Cheryl knew her own body extremely well when getting herself off, but Toni had already surpassed that amount of pleasure. Her hips lifted to grind against Toni’s face, feeling the itching sensation in the pit of her stomach.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Cheryl gasped. “I’m-.”

She couldn’t finish her sentence, her orgasm hit her out nowhere the second Toni’s tongue pressed firmly against her. Her hand gripped Toni’s hair tightly, causing Toni to moan against her. The girl clearly had a hair pulling kink, but Cheryl couldn’t even think about that as her toes curled and she saw stars. Despite orgasming, Toni continued to work her mouth against her. Her tongue licked her from the bottom upwards, cleaning up the evidence of her orgasm.

It took her a few minutes to catch her breath, to come down for the high she was feeling. She looked down at the _goddess_ who had just made her cum in less than a few minutes.

“ _That_ was embarrassingly fast,” Cheryl laughed, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

“Who says we’re stopping at one orgasm?” Toni smirked and leaned forward to kiss her pussy lightly. Cheryl gasped, her center now extremely sensitive.

Cheryl laughed, “You’re right, Topaz. I like the way you think.”


	2. Two

Cheryl awoke the next morning to a throbbing headache and an empty stomach. Her stomach grumbled uncomfortably, causing her to sigh and roll over onto her back. The sheets around her naked body were warm, falling down under her arms to expose her chest. Her eyes itched with tiredness despite being closed, but immediately flew open when her arm grazed against a warm torso.

Memories of the previous night flooded her mind as she turned to look at the peacefully sleeping woman next to her. She really did _that,_ and she enjoyed every second of it. A small sigh escaped from Toni’s lips as Cheryl examined her face. She forgot about her hunger, in favor of just studying the girl in the natural light from the sun.

She knew this from when she first saw her, but Toni was absolutely gorgeous in the sunlight. Her hair was tangled slightly, loosely spread out across the pillow her head was resting on. Cheryl could see signs of her natural dark brown hair growing back near the roots, fading into dyed blonde and bright pink hair. Toni’s skin was flawless and blemish free, light freckles accented her cheeks and on the bridge of her nose. Cheryl didn’t notice them the night before, too occupied by other parts of her body. The mascara on her eyelashes had smudged down onto the lower lids of her eyes, making it look like she had dark bags from a lack of sleep. They hadn’t gone to sleep until extremely late, taking breaks for more shots, laughter, and pleasure. Toni had a strong jawline and a small chin, along with full lips that were still slightly swollen from their eventful night. Her chest was visible to Cheryl, allowing her to see the purpling marks trailing her skin. Toni’s brown skin was now peppered in dark colored bruises, ones that Cheryl had made with her lips and teeth. Her eyes fell to Toni’s chest, barbell piercings visible on both nipples. Of _course_ , she had nipple piercings. There was a snake tattoo on her hip that was originally covered by her shorts, the same one her roommate had on his neck. She wondered its significance as Toni sighed in her sleep and rolled onto her back. A smile twitched at her lips, but quickly faded as more realization of what they had done settled in.

Doing her best to not make a noise, Cheryl pushed back the purple duvet and stood up. The cool air made her shiver slightly as it enveloped her naked body, making her reach for her discarded clothes at a faster pace. She managed to pull on all of her clothes from the night before, wrinkled and disheveled from how carelessly Toni had pulled them off of her. Toni stirred in her sleep again as Cheryl moved towards the door of her bedroom. She looked back one more time to make sure the woman was still sleeping, before turning the door handle and exiting her bedroom.

She made a break for the front door, taking out her phone so that she could get an Uber back. Despite her apartment only being a few blocks away, she did not want the population of Queens to see her walk of shame. Her red top was wrinkled, and her pants were barely buttoned up all the way. She could only wonder what her hair and makeup looked like.

“Morning.”

Cheryl’s head turned sharply towards the direction of the voice, looking at the dark-haired man with a bowl of cereal on the couch. He had a small smirk on his lips, eating the bowl of chocolate pops with loud crunches. Toni’s roommate _Sweet Pea,_ she had completely forgotten that Toni lived with him.

“Uh, I’m just leaving,” Cheryl managed to say, which caused him to smirk even more.

He pointed at his lips, “You got a little red…like all over your lips.”

She reached her hand up to touch her lips, feeling the remnants of her lipstick still clinging to them. He smiled widely.

“Thanks,” she said, not knowing what else to say before exiting the apartment.

* * *

 

“Well, _hello_ Miss Walk of Shame,” Veronica greeted once Cheryl shut the door of their shared apartment behind her. She and Josie were sitting at the dining room table, plates of avocado toast in front of them. Both girls were watching Cheryl as she crossed the room towards her bedroom, not bothering to answer them.

The July heat was creeping up on her, as well as the twinge of guilt in her stomach. She collapsed on her spacious bed in a heap, laying on top of the cool sheets. Her head still throbbed, her disheveled clothes felt uncomfortable on her body. Her Uber driver had made a comment about her having a one-night stand, it was rather obvious after all. Guilt continued to pang in her stomach, what would _Nick_ think? She hadn’t even bothered to look at her messages, already knowing there would be a string of angry texts and voicemails from him. Cheryl didn’t blame him, she had walked out with another woman and disappeared for the night. Left him hanging at a party that neither of them wanted to go to.

She took a hot shower and changed into pajamas before facing her roommates again. There were purple marks on her neck and chest, marks that she didn’t like getting because of how sensitive her skin was. Yet _somehow_ , she had been totally okay with the absolute stranger leaving them on her. How much did she drink?

“I thought you were hooking up with Nick last night,” Josie wondered, as Cheryl moved to grab herself breakfast. “Who was that girl you left with?”

“Her name’s Toni Topaz,” Veronica answered, sipping her coffee. “She and her friends at the party grew up on the southside of Riverdale.”

“Oh…I didn’t realize she lived in the same town as us when we were kids,” Cheryl shrugged, pouring almond milk over her cereal.

Josie snorted, “Yeah, I’m _sure_ you didn’t do much talking about where you both grew up judging by those marks on your neck. I thought you hated hickeys?”

“ _I do_!” Cheryl argued, moving to grab a cup of coffee. “I don’t really know what happened and I can’t really explain why to you either.”

“You know Toni and those guys used to be in a gang, right? The Southside Serpents? The drug dealers and motorcycle riders of our town?” Veronica asked. “They’re bad news, Cheryl. Remember when they had that jingle-jangle drug bust?”

Cheryl shrugged as she sat down at the table, “Well, I’m not planning on hooking up with her ever again much less _talking_ to her. So, no need for me to worry about her drug pushing history.”

Veronica smirked, “Fair enough, just tell me if I was right. Was sex with a woman _far_ better than any man?”

Josie giggled as Cheryl glanced between them, “Yes. You’re right, you win. Can we stop talking about this now? I feel bad enough.”

“ _No_! You have to tell me! Was the former Southside Serpent’s pussy game strong?” Veronica asked, laughing over her coffee.

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “You both are unbelievable. I’m not saying _anything_ more.”

“She’s got the glow. She definitely had several orgasms,” Josie pointed out.

Veronica scoffed, “Several more than Nick ever gave her.”

“ _Enough!”_

* * *

 

What were the odds of running into Toni Topaz in New York City? They didn’t even live in the same neighborhood of Queens and there were 8 million people in the city alone. Thousands of places to go to get an acai bowl or a smoothie, and yet they ended up at the _same_ place at the _same_ time. It was a whole week following their hookup, Cheryl had been using a ton of concealer to cover the area of her neck Toni had left marks on. They were a pain to cover, very deeply contrasted against her ivory skin and it wasn’t like she could wear a turtleneck in the middle of fucking _July_.

She was suddenly trapped in her favorite juice bar, eyes widening as she saw none other than her one-night stand enter. Her eyes snapped away from the girl, rotating on her feet slightly to face away from her. Cheryl prayed that Toni wouldn’t recognize her, that she’d be able to grab her acai bowl and flee without having to face an awkward encounter.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

 _Fuck_ , Toni had recognized her. Cheryl turned to look at the shorter girl, taking in her appearance with one glance over from her eyes. Toni had just finished working out, body covered in a thin layer of sweat. There were droplets running down her forehead, more running down her chest as well and her stomach. Toni didn’t conceal her hickeys like Cheryl did, proudly leaving the fading bruises on display for the entirety of New York City itself. The temperature outside was dangerously high, leaving Toni to dress solely in a bright blue sports bra and black exercise pants. One thing was for sure, Toni wasn’t afraid of showing off some skin. Cheryl gulped dryly, finding herself oddly attracted by the smell of Toni’s sweat. She smelt the same after their night together, making Cheryl want to get closer to the pink-haired woman.

“What are you doing here?” Cheryl asked, sighing slightly. “Are you stalking me or something?”

Toni’s coy smile fell, “Relax. Just thought I’d be friendly…and you could’ve left a note by the way.”

“I didn’t because what we did was a _mistake_ ,” Cheryl said, lowering her voice as to not be heard by surrounding customers.

“I know you had as much fun as I did,” Toni countered, crossing her arms. “If not _more_.”

“Strawberry acai bowl with coconut flakes for Cheryl!”

Cheryl turned her attention to her breakfast bowl waiting for her on the counter, having just been placed by one of the workers. She walked forward to grab it, selecting a bright colored spoon to go with it.

“I am _not_ talking about this in the middle of a packed juice bar,” Cheryl glared, heading towards the glass door. She took a bite of her acai bowl, allowing the ice to melt in her mouth as she chewed.

“Well, I’m not going away!” Toni huffed, following Cheryl out the door without ordering anything.

Cheryl whirled around to look down at the shorter girl, towering over her even more with her heels. She tried her best to stare directly into the girl’s chocolate brown eyes, forcing herself to _not_ look at the sweat dripping down her body or the strain of her abdominal muscles.

“I’m not looking for a new relationship,” Cheryl admitted. “I didn’t want to you give you the wrong idea.”

Toni scoffed, “Who said I was looking for a relationship with you, Blossom?”

Cheryl stared at the girl, eyes finally drifting down to study her makeup free face and toned muscles. Her running shoes were a vibrant royal blue, pink hair styled into boxer braids. Her knuckles were slightly bruised, as if she had been boxing. She was glad her eyes were covered by tan Aviators or else Toni would totally know she was checking her out.

“What do you want then?” Cheryl asked, tongue darting out to wet her lips.

“Look, my apartment is a few blocks away,” Toni suggested, placing her hands on her hips. “If you want to follow you can. If not, no hard feelings. I won’t bother you again and we can forget what we did a week ago and go on with our lives.”

“I’m supposed to be meeting up with my friend in a little while,” Cheryl mentioned. Josie had asked her to come in to Manhattan to join her at her recording session. She was an up and coming artist, planning on releasing an EP within the next few months. Cheryl was her biggest fan, so of course Josie wanted to get her opinion on her tracks.

“Fair enough. Have fun,” Toni nodded, walking past Cheryl and presumably towards her apartment.

Cheryl turned on her heels, watching Toni walk away. She examined the girl’s backside, admiring how many squats she must do. Her ass really did look good in everything she wore. It was a combination of the way Toni’s ass looked in her pants and the heat coursing to her center that had made up why Cheryl hurried to catch up with Toni. Her heels clicked loudly on the concrete, clutching her acai bowl tightly in her hand.

* * *

 

Cheryl had spent over twenty minutes picking out her outfit for the day. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, accompanied by pale pink eyeshadow and a nude lipstick. Her eyelashes were long from the mascara, her eyeliner drawn on perfectly to accent it. She had settled on a white sleeveless blouse that had a plunging neckline and ruffles near the bottom. Despite the July heat, Cheryl had worn navy blue high-waisted pants that ended right above her bellybutton. Her outfit was pressed, perfect, _flawless_ …and Toni had barely _looked_ at it before she was effortlessly lifting Cheryl onto her kitchen counter.

Spices and other food items on the kitchen counter had fallen over as Cheryl’s bottom took over the counter. Toni’s lips were hungrily attacking her own, tongue swirling in her mouth as Cheryl clung onto her around the neck. Her hands were placed firmly on the area behind Toni’s ears, body aching with desire as Toni’s hands fumbled with the buttons of her pants. Cheryl gasped lightly as Toni detached their lips and kissed her neck hungrily.

“No marks,” Cheryl mumbled, feeling Toni’s teeth graze the previously made marks. “My skin bruises easily.”

Toni growled slightly, displeased by her request. However, she obeyed and lifted Cheryl’s hips in order to pull the fabric of the pants down her legs. The ironed navy-blue pants had been pooled around her. Her legs that were dangling over the counter spread wider as her center brushed Toni’s bare abdomen. Cheryl moaned slightly at the sensation, inhaling the natural smell of Toni mixed with her faint perfume. There was something about Toni all sweaty after her workout that was driving Cheryl insane.

Toni’s hand reached between them, rubbing her delicately over her silk thong. Cheryl bit her bottom lip, whimpering into Toni’s ear that she needed hurry up because her friend was waiting for her. Toni didn’t seem to listen, too busy stiffly circling Cheryl’s clit with two fingers. Her nose fell to Toni’s pulse point as she gripped the girl’s shoulders tightly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Cheryl whimpered again, grip tightening as she resisted the urge to bite Toni’s shoulder. “Why do you have to look so _good_ after a workout?”

“The body is a temple,” Toni countered, tugging Cheryl’s panties down to pool at her ankles with her pants. “But, right now I need a snack.”

She tugged Cheryl’s hips to the edge of the counter harshly as she sank to her knees, causing Cheryl’s eyes to widen in prospect of what was about to happen. She glanced around the apartment for any sign of Toni’s roommate, the one who had caught her shamefully walking out of her bedroom. His bedroom door was open, allowing her to see into the slightly messy room. He must’ve been out.

Toni’s tongue flattened against Cheryl’s pussy, causing the red-haired woman to moan as a hand flew into Toni’s pink hair. Toni teased her entrance with her tongue, running it lightly up to her clit before going back down again.

“Damn, tell me why I missed how you taste,” Toni mumbled seductively, pushing Cheryl’s legs open wider as she wrapped her lips around her clit. It had become _painfully_ obvious that Toni had a thing for eating her out, liked going down on her in order to make Cheryl melt like putty. She had never experienced this amount of pleasure before with anyone other than Toni, no wonder she was so quick to cave and allow for this to happen _again_. Her body was craving it.

Cheryl gasped when Toni sucked harshly, causing her head to fall back to lean against the cabinets. Her sex life had never been adventurous at all, the only place she had partaken in it was a bed. _This_ was new, on the surface of Toni’s kitchen. Surprisingly, she liked it. Like the possibility of Toni’s roommate coming back and seeing them or how unconventional it was to be having sex on a kitchen counter. Toni didn’t seem to care, making Cheryl wonder just what _else_ the girl had in store for her. What did it matter if she used to be in a gang? Or sold drugs to make extra money? Cheryl was _all_ for this adventurous way of life, feeling herself get closer as each second passed.

Her orgasm crashed over her, hitting her in a way that made her feel like her body was being electrified. She moaned so loudly she wouldn’t have been surprised if Archie and Reggie heard her from their apartment above. Her legs squeezed shut, clamping Toni’s head between them tightly. Toni continued to suck, though a lot more lightly. She could feel how wet she was between her legs, could hear the wet noises made whenever Toni moved her tongue between her folds.

Toni was panting when she finally pulled away and stood up, wiping her mouth on her arm. Cheryl’s body was twitching slightly, feeling a sense of euphoria washing over her. She was trying to catch her breath herself, lazily watching Toni through half-lidded eyes. This time, she shamelessly looked over Toni in her workout clothes. Admired the outlines of her nipple piercings through her sports bra, how she wanted to take it off and be knuckle deep in the shorter girl.

“You ok?” Toni smirked, leaning forward to kiss Cheryl. Cheryl eagerly reciprocated, dipping her tongue inside Toni’s mouth to taste herself. It was an odd flavor, but she found Toni’s reaction worth it.

She pushed Toni off of her, causing the shorter girl to stumble backward and onto the couch in the living room a few feet away. Cheryl got off the counter, pulling her panties and pants back up in one motion. Without even buttoning up her pants, she crossed the room towards Toni and straddled the girl now laying on the couch.

“More than ok,” Cheryl smirked, recovering fully as she let her fingers trail over Toni’s abdomen. Her muscles tensed under her touch and goosebumps erupted under her fingertips. She ground her ass into Toni’s hips, causing the shorter girl’s hands to fly up and palm it roughly.

Toni bit her lip to hold back a moan as Cheryl helped her out of the sweaty pants she was wearing. She kissed Toni’s v-line and allowed her tongue to swirl over her bellybutton ring. Toni moaned, causing Cheryl to forget about her commitment to Josie creeping up on her. She should be on her way and crossing the bridge to Manhattan by now, not about to finger a woman she barely knew.

Toni was extremely tight, preventing the two fingers Cheryl had in her from exiting her pussy completely. Cheryl’s fingers had no plans of leaving, middle and ring finger thrusting into Toni at a fast pace. Toni was gasping into Cheryl’s mouth, breath mixing together as she held on tightly to Cheryl’s forearms. All Toni could do was briefly kiss her, barely doing more than press her lips to Cheryl’s as her orgasm approached. Her eyes were squeezed shut and Cheryl was sure they were practically rolling into the back of her head. Her mouth was hanging open slightly, allowing the soft moans to escape her lips freely. This wasn’t enough for the red-head, whose thrusts began to still.

“Wha- _what_?” Toni asked, eyes flying open. She had a pleading look on her face, “Why are you stopping?”

“Look at me,” Cheryl commanded from where she was hovering above the shorter girl. “Look me in the eyes while you cum.”

Toni gasped as Cheryl’s fingers thrust particularly hard into her, “ _Shit_ , ok. Ok, I will.”

Something had come over Cheryl, wanting to see what Toni looked like when she came undone. The week before, Toni had spent most of her time pleasuring Cheryl. Cheryl was too drunk and inexperienced to reciprocate, but now she was sober and knew she wanted to give back. She followed a steady rhythm, rocking her hips as her fingers buried themselves deep inside Toni. Toni bit her lip as small whimpers escaped her mouth, making direct eye contact as Cheryl continued on. Cheryl curled her fingers upward slightly, thumb skating over Toni’s clit. Their noses were practically touching, breath mixing together once again as they panted. Toni’s moans sounded _so_ good, Cheryl wasn’t sure she had heard anything quite like it before.

When Toni came, Cheryl thought she might as well from the sight and sound. The tightness around her fingers had increased, trapping her fingers inside Toni at the knuckles. Toni’s legs shook slightly as they stared into each other’s eyes. She was gasping under Cheryl as she tried to remain control of her body. Cheryl remained on top of Toni even after the aftershocks were wearing off of her. She had really done that, made Toni come undone and gasp out her name. She removed her fingers slowly, causing Toni to groan and shudder.

“When was it you needed to meet your friend again?” Toni asked through large pants.

Cheryl glanced over at the time displayed on the oven, she was supposed to have met Josie fifteen minutes ago. She was probably wondering where on Earth Cheryl was and why she hadn’t even left yet.

“A while ago,” Cheryl shrugged, climbing off of Toni.

Toni sat up the couch, pulling her pants back up to rest lowly on her hips. She watched Cheryl move towards the mirror near the front door, fixing her appearance as best as she could. It was rather obvious that she had been thoroughly fucked.

“So, what are we going to do about this?” Toni asked, rising to her feet. She walked towards the kitchen to fill a glass of water for herself.

“About what?” Cheryl asked, dabbing at the mascara that had rubbed off under her eyes.

“Um, our _ridiculous_ sexual chemistry,” Toni laughed, before gulping down water.

Cheryl turned to look at her, “Keep having sex? I thought that was obvious enough.”

“Obviously, the sex is _too_ good to stop,” Toni smirked, shamelessly looking over Cheryl’s body.

“Well, I’m kind of still in a complicated situation with my ex,” Cheryl pointed out.

“And I don’t do relationships,” Toni answered. “So, why don’t we continue this. No strings attached?”

Cheryl’s eyebrows raised, “Like fuck buddies?”

“Friends with benefits, I actually want to get to know the girl whose pussy I’m sucking,” Toni winked.

Cheryl felt her cheeks redden slightly, “Alright, Cha-Cha. I’ll take you up on this offer. You’re right, the sex _is_ too good to throw away.”

“I’m glad you see it from my perspective,” Toni said, pulling her phone out of her pocket. “Why don’t you put your number in here and I’ll text you later tonight, gorgeous. I think your acai bowl has melted by the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao every chapter is gonna have some form of smut, yet with PLOT. that's right porn with plot...but an equal balance. leave a comment x
> 
> shiloh


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toni deserves head too, toni lives matter

Cheryl gripped the soft cotton sheets of Toni’s bed tightly, her eyes felt like they were going to roll into the back of her head. Her back arched off the bed as she continued to pant more, focused more on keeping her legs wrapped around Toni’s hips and trying to stay quiet. Toni’s roommate Sweet Pea was in the living room, engrossed by his videogames but he could still hear. Toni had mumbled between kisses to try to be quiet as her hand palmed the fabric of Cheryl’s shorts where her two thighs met. Cheryl was finding it awfully difficult to remain silent, biting her lower lip so firmly she was sure there would be teeth marks on it.

Toni was hovering over her, pink hair pulled back in a very loose ponytail and absolutely rid of clothes. A thin layer of sweat covered both of their bodies, evidence of the last forty-five minutes they had spent on top of Toni’s sheets. The open window and a warm breeze was the only thing keeping them cool since Toni’s apartment had no air conditioning.

Three slender fingers were buried deep inside the red-head, moving in and out at a slow pace. She was approaching her fourth orgasm of the night, the slowing of Toni’s fingers proved both of their exhaustion. The day had been stressful and tiring for Cheryl, who had to deal with going out to lunch with her mother and Jason. Jason was the only reason it was tolerable, being good at keeping things neutral between his twin and his mother. Cheryl had left Jason’s apartment feeling tense and agitated, already knowing what the best thing was to relieve said tension. Toni had replied to her text within thirty seconds, mentioning she had just got out of the shower and would be waiting in her room for her.

A moan slipped from Cheryl’s lips as Toni’s fingers thrusted particularly hard into her. It spilled from her lips before she had time to react, but Toni’s free hand had already flown up to cover her mouth. Her eyes widened slightly, both freezing to hear if Sweet Pea had heard them. The only sound heard was frequent gunshots and explosions coming from the TV. He must've been too focused on the game to have noticed.

“You’ve been able to stay quiet this whole time, can’t hold back now?” Toni smirked, brushing the hair sticking to Cheryl’s forehead behind her ear.

“I’m _sensitive_ ,” Cheryl whined. “And I’m close.”

“Trust me I know. You just did the same thing to me,” Toni smiled, bumping her nose against Cheryl’s. “Do you think you can be quiet?”

Cheryl clenched herself around Toni’s fingers, causing the pink-haired girl to gasp, “No. I feel like I’m going to explode.”

Toni smirked, “I know what will help you stay quiet. Flip over.”

“ _What_?”

“Just trust me.”

Seconds later, Cheryl was on her stomach with her ass in the air and her face in the pillows. Toni shifted on the bed, pulling Cheryl’s legs apart that were propped up by her knees. Cheryl had made the correct assumption that Toni Topaz had a lot to offer between the sheets, having kept Cheryl wondering what unexpected thing she would do next. Here she was about to be fucked doggy style by the pink-haired girl.

“Is this ok?” Toni asked, pressing her bare chest to Cheryl’s back to whisper in her ear. Cheryl could only focus on the tips of Toni’s fingers that were running along her folds, the girl already had her on her hands and knees and was asking for _permission_?

“ _God_ , yes,” Cheryl groaned, as Toni’s fingers pressed delicately against her clit.

Toni giggled as she straightened back up, “Just put your face in the pillow if you don’t think you can be quiet.”

The feeling of Toni’s breath in her ear combined with Toni’s fingers pushing back inside her made Cheryl’s knees tremble, her face falling into the pillow when she was unable to hold herself up by her arms. Toni’s abdomen was pressed against her ass, her free hand palming it roughly as her short nails dug into her skin. Cheryl sighed heavily as Toni’s fingers began to move in and out of her, going so hard Cheryl’s body lurched back and forth with every thrust. The bed began to squeak, but thoughts about people hearing them were far from her mind. She was too focused on her approaching orgasm, toes curling as the shorter girl fucked her.

Moans began to slip from her lips, which were barely heard while her face was buried in the pillow. She reached an arm behind her to grab Toni’s thigh in attempts to pull the girl impossibly closer to her. Toni began to pant as she worked tirelessly to get Cheryl to reach her forth orgasm of the night. Cheryl knew she should be getting home soon, it was already past ten and Veronica had asked for her to pick up soy chips on her way back.

“I’m close,” Cheryl moaned as Toni’s fingers picked up the pace. “ _Fuck_ _Toni,_ right there. _Please_.”

A seductive laugh came from Toni’s throat as the pace of her fingers quickened, curling just right to send Cheryl over the edge. Cheryl moaned loudly into the pillow as she came, feeling Toni’s fingers easily able to slide in and out of her as they were coated with her cum. She tightened around her fingers, overwhelmed by Toni’s stilling fingers. [She collapsed onto the bed](https://shilohwrites.tumblr.com/post/173965103193/midgeklumpz-look-at-how-freaking-hot-mads-is-in), exhaustion taking over when Toni withdrew her fingers.

“Sounds like you’ve hit your limit,” Toni smirked, admiring Cheryl’s naked body on top of her bed.

Cheryl laughed lightly as she tried to regain her breath, “I think I’m going to be sore for the next few days. I can barely feel my legs.”

“Then that means I did my job,” Toni pointed out, laying down on the bed next to Cheryl. Cheryl pushed the hair away from her sweaty forehead, examining the pink-haired girl’s naked body. She was still panting, clearly tired from helping Cheryl reach her orgasm. The area from her neck to her belly button was littered with hickeys ranging from new to fading bruises. Despite Cheryl not being too fond of them, Toni seemed to moan louder whenever Cheryl marked her skin. Her snake tattoo was on display, urging Cheryl to trace a finger gently over the inked skin. Toni’s entire body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, ruining the fact she had just showered an hour before.

“My legs finally stopped shaking,” Cheryl said after a few minutes, stretching and arching her back in order to prop herself up on her elbows. “I needed that.”

“Did you? I couldn’t tell,” Toni teased, turning slightly and placing a hand on Cheryl’s waist. “The text you sent me was rather demanding.”

Cheryl sighed, eyes fluttering closed as Toni’s fingers traced her hip, “Dealing with my mother and her constant attempt to mend the broken relationships between my brother and I is exhausting.”

Toni frowned, “Do you guys not have a good relationship?”

“Not really,” Cheryl sighed. “She was too… _controlling._ Micromanaging every aspect of our lives without offering any sort of affection.”

“Well, you both seemed to turn out ok,” Toni said softly. “At least from what I’ve seen so far.”

“What about you? My roommate mentioned you grew up in the same town as us. Another product of Riverdale?” Cheryl asked, turning to face Toni.

Toni smiled, “Yeah I grew up on the Southside. I never really had a family; Sweet Pea is the closest thing I had to a sibling. The gang I was in raised me.”

“The Southside Serpents, right? That explains the tattoo and the jacket I saw on your couch,” Cheryl said, fingers reaching out to skate across the green ink on the girl's hip.

“I’m not in it anymore. Well, not really. Since we moved here neither of us wanted to stay involved. As much as the gang raised me, there was a lot of criminal activity that was pretty dangerous. A few others in that gang got out too and now we’re here,” Toni explained.

Despite their secret agreement starting a few days ago, Cheryl didn’t really know much about Toni. They were too busy trying to satisfy the other to bother for the small talk, but this was rather nice. Veronica was right though, Toni was in a gang…well _used_ to be. Surprisingly, Cheryl didn’t find herself afraid or even intimidated by this. Honestly, she didn't really care. 

“Did you like sell drugs and stuff?” Chery asked.

Toni shook her head, “No. Not me. Sweet Pea did though. It’s a dangerous thing to do, but here we don’t have to worry about all that.”

Cheryl stared up at Toni, admiring her natural face and full lips. Toni was extremely attractive without makeup, making Cheryl wonder just _who_ were the two people who created this work of art. She didn’t want to leave Toni’s bed, too content with the breeze flooding through the window and the smell of Toni’s hair filling her nose.

“Does that make you nervous?” Toni asked, turning her head slightly to look down at the red-head.

“You being in a gang?” Cheryl asked. “Not really…should it?”

“I just know what people on the Northside used to think about us,” Toni shrugged, swinging her legs around the bed to set her feet on the floor.

Cheryl shook her head, “It doesn’t change how I see you.”

Toni looked back and Cheryl swore she saw a small smile ghosting her lips, “Are you hungry? Wanna go out and get some food?”

“Yes, I’m hungry, but I think leaving this apartment would result me in collapsing from exhaustion,” Cheryl sighed, turning over to give Toni a full view of her naked body.

Toni’s eyes scanned over Cheryl before she began searching her drawers for clothes, “Well, there’s a pizza place nearby that I usually go to. I’ll go pick up a few slices for us, what do you want?”

“Cheese please. Oh, and Philly cheesesteak,” Cheryl responded, watching Toni dress.

Thinking about it, this was the first time that she had seen Toni in clothes that didn’t really reveal a lot of skin. She pulled on a simple white t-shirt with a rainbow on it and jean shorts, followed by dirty converse. Strands of hair fell into her face, but she fixed it by redoing her low ponytail.

“I’ll be back, ok? Are you going to be good here?” Toni asked, reaching for her keys and wallet.

Cheryl glanced at her outfit, relishing in how good she looked despite how simple it was. “Do you think I could borrow some clothes? I don’t really feel like putting back on that dress.”

Toni smirked, “Of course. Shorts and a tank top good?”

She was tossed a pair of black cloth shorts and a gray tank top, looking down at the muted colors.  Toni barely gave her a second glance before walking out her bedroom door, shutting it closed behind her so that Cheryl could dress. The sound of Sweet Pea’s videogames was loud but quieted down once the door had shut again.

Cheryl checked her phone, eyes squinting from the bright screen. Veronica had asked her when she was coming back, and Nick had sent a few messages in attempts to reschedule the night they were supposed to spend together after Archie and Reggie’s. If only he could see where she was now and whose bed she was naked in.

**Cheryl: I don’t think I’m going to be back until late…if not at all. Sorry.**

Cheryl was so tired she didn’t think she was going to be leaving Toni’s bed any time soon. Not that she wanted to. There was already a strange familiarity with Toni’s bedroom and her bed, one that she was growing rather fond of.

It took a few minutes, but Cheryl dressed quietly and exited Toni’s bedroom to go to the bathroom. Despite closing the door quietly behind her, those who were sitting on the couch looked over in her direction. Two other guys were with Sweet Pea on the couch, one with an interesting beanie on his head and the other with styled brown hair.

“Um, hi,” Cheryl said quietly as the three practically gawked at her.

“Told you she was hot,” Sweet Pea smirked, looking at the two guys. He turned his attention to Cheryl. “Looking for something?”

“The bathroom,” Cheryl said, crossing her arms. “Sorry for interrupting.”

“Not at all,” Sweet Pea said, shaking his head. “It’s the door right next to my room.”

Cheryl didn’t realize that Sweet Pea had guests over, especially two other guys. She hurried to the bathroom, feeling their eyes on her. Once in the bathroom, she was able to freshen herself up by splashing some water on her face. She could hear their voices through the door, talking about how Cheryl was Toni’s new thing who kept coming over.

She left the bathroom before they could continue talking about her, silencing them immediately upon catching sight of her wearing Toni’s pajamas. They looked familiar and once she saw their faces in the light of the TV screen, she realized they were the two other guys with Toni and Sweet Pea at the party.

“Oh wait, we know your brother. Jason, right?” the one with the beanie asked. “I’m Jughead, that’s Fangs. In case you didn’t know.”

“Yeah that’s my brother. I’m Cheryl,” Cheryl said, crossing her arms over her chest and offering him a slight smile.

“Come sit with us until Toni comes back!” Sweet Pea spoke up, patting the spot next to him. “We don’t bite.”

“A bunch of Southside Serpents don’t show their fangs?” Cheryl asked, but moved to take the seat next to Sweet Pea.

“ _Former_ Southside Serpents. Jughead here is the reason we got out of that mess,” Fangs added. “They’ll always hold a special place in our hearts, but who wants to be doing the dirty work for a gang their whole life?”

“You guys don’t really seem like you’d be in a gang,” Cheryl remarked, a teasing tone in her voice. “You’ve got baby face, Jughead has noodle arms, and Sweet Pea… you literally have a stuffed lion on your bed. I can only assume you sleep with it.”

“There’s nothing wrong with sleeping with a stuffed animal!” Sweet Pea protested as the other two began to laugh.

“Damn Toni really picks them sassy,” Jughead said through laughter. “I can see why she likes you so much. When’s the wedding?”

“Oh _please_. We’re just two adults who are partaking in some adult fun. Bringing in the complications of a relationship is _so_ passé,” Cheryl sighed and rolled her eyes. “Besides, I have some history with an ex who’s been trying to get back together with me for weeks.”

“Was it that dick who looks 35 at the party?” Fangs asked. “The one who drank a Four Loco and threw up in the bathroom? You want to get back together with _that_?”

“I’m surprised you’d be willing to give up what you have with Toni since you’re over here like every day now,” Sweet Pea remarked, sipping his can of beer. “Dude looks like he doesn’t last very long in bed and we _know_ Toni has game. Kind of sounds like a no brainer on who you should be fucking.”

“How do you know Toni has game?” Cheryl asked, her mouth falling open in shock.

The three guys exchanged smirks before Sweet Pea answered, “Because we could hear you. Plus you must have some game too, since Toni seems exhausted whenever I see her.”

Cheryl felt her face grow red, she had a pillow over her mouth and they were playing videogames with the volume turned up. How could they still hear her?

“I…” Cheryl began.

“That’s why we turned up the volume to the TV, though these two clowns wanted to listen in,” Jughead huffed. “I on the other hand respect Toni’s privacy.”

“I don’t. Tell us about your steamy sessions in her bedroom,” Sweet Pea smirked, causing Jughead to chuck his controller at him. Sweet Pea caught it effortlessly before tossing it back to Jughead.

The sound of the front door opened, and Toni walked in carrying a cardboard pizza box. She froze in the doorway upon seeing Cheryl with her friends, kicking the door closed behind her while her eyes flickered between the four of them.

“Um, hello?” Toni almost asked, perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowing with confusion. “I’m hoping you boys didn’t say anything embarrassing about me.”

“We told her about what you did during our graduation road trip to California,” Fangs smiled up at her.

“I heard all about it. You we’re really a wild high schooler,” Cheryl teased, standing up from the sofa. “They kept me company while you were away.”

“Keep her around, Topaz,” Sweet Pea spoke up, as Cheryl followed Toni towards her room. “She’s chill as fuck.”

* * *

 

Cheryl and Toni found themselves sitting on the fire escape right outside her bedroom window, slices of pizza resting between them as they dangled their legs over the edge. Being six floors up allowed them to have a fairly decent view of Toni’s neighborhood and an even better view of the Manhattan skyline. The World Trade center towered high above the other buildings, practically reaching for the stars. The loud sound of sirens from a police car could be heard in the distance and cars would occasionally drive past Toni’s street. Other than Toni’s bedroom light, both girls were generally sitting in the dark. The July air was cooler, but Cheryl still felt her thighs sticking to the metal bars of the fire escape. They ate silently, listening and observing New York City as it approached midnight.

“I need a joint,” Toni laughed, sticking her crust in her mouth so she could use both hands to stand up. “Share one with me?”

“If you’re offering. You and Sweet Pea both seem like typical pot heads,” Cheryl smirked, watching Toni duck into her window.

“Well, you made a good assumption,” Toni smirked, disappearing into her bedroom.

She returned a few minutes later with a joint and lighter in her hand, a small smirk still on her lips. Cheryl kept her eyes on her, watching Toni sit down and hold it out to her.

“Wanna take the first hit?” she asked, the joint resting between her two fingers.

Cheryl opened her mouth slightly, allowing Toni to place it between her full lips. She inhaled slowly as Toni lit the lighter, noticing the look the pink-haired girl gave her. It was almost a look of admiration, as if she didn’t expect Cheryl to know how to smoke weed. Cheryl had been to her fair share of parties and weed had always helped her sleep, though Toni didn’t know that. Toni barely knew anything about her.

She felt the smoke enter her mouth, coating her throat as it seeped into her lungs. It smelt like skunk and lemons, with a taste that was rather similar. Toni continued to watch her intently as Cheryl leaned back from the lighter, holding the thick smoke in her lungs for a few seconds before blowing it over the fire escape. She took another hit before passing it to Toni, reaching for her last slice of pizza.

Toni smiled and took the joint, sticking it in her mouth as she pocketed the lighter. She inhaled deeply before allowing the smoke to exit through her mouth and back up into her nose.

“I was never good at the French inhale,” Cheryl remarked, as Toni blew the smoke out of her nose. “How did you master it?”

“Years of practice,” Toni smirked, taking another hit. “Are you a light weight?”

“Kind of,” Cheryl smiled, giggling as she took another bite of pizza. “I’m not an expert like you seem to be.”

Toni giggled, “Just because I’ve smoked a lot doesn’t mean I’m not a light weight too. For me I’m usually good after a few more hits.”

Their highs crept up on them unexpectedly, becoming more apparent as the two girls laughed over Sweet Pea’s stuffed animal on his bed. Toni’s eyes were blood shot and watery, looking lazily over at Cheryl as she laughed. Cheryl’s cheeks felt tingly as she smiled, a similar sensation to when your leg would fall asleep.

“Having sex when you’re high is supposed to feel really good,” Cheryl remarked as their laughter died out.

“And how would you know that, Bombshell?” Toni asked, watching Cheryl take the final draw from the joint.

“I don’t know. Just needed an excuse to fuck you,” Cheryl shrugged, pressing the end of the joint onto the fire escape to put it out. She turned to look at Toni, who was looking at her with a stunned facial expression. Cheryl giggled, “Want to head back inside?”

A smile appeared on Toni’s lips, “Or you could do it out here.”

“Out here? Um hello, you have neighbors,” Cheryl said, motioning to the surrounding apartment buildings.

“So what? It’s dark and I’m willing to take the risk. Show me what you got,” Toni shrugged, tossing the pizza box inside her room.

Cheryl glanced around nervously, looking to see if anyone was peering out of their window. Maybe Toni was right, no one could see them after all. She could barely even make out Toni when she was right in front of her. Making up her mind, she scooted closer to the shorter girl and leaned towards her, noticing Toni swing her legs around to face her. Cheryl’s lips hovered over hers, tongue darting out to wet her lips as her hands moved to the button of Toni’s jean shorts. She could hear Toni gulp as she unbuttoned them and slowly pulled down the zipper, taking her time to slide the shorts down her legs too.

A hand reached out to grab a fistful of Cheryl’s hair, her breathing hitching in her throat as Toni’s panties followed her shorts. Toni leaned back against the railing of the fire escape and spread her legs, allowing Cheryl to position themselves between them. She had never eaten anyone out before, refused to even give any guy she’d been with a blowjob. With Toni however, something in her _wanted_ to see what she tasted like.

There was no hesitation in the way Cheryl leaned down and flattened her tongue onto Toni’s pussy, licking her way from the bottom to the top. Toni mewled above her and gripped Cheryl’s hair tightly, causing Cheryl to look up at her. Toni’s head had fallen back against the railing, her mouth open slightly, and her eyes gently closed. Cheryl knew what she liked from when Toni did it and tried to mimic it, lips wrapping around Toni’s clit to suck lightly. Toni gasped, the hand she had in Cheryl’s hair began to press her head further between her legs.

“ _Cher,_ fuck that feels good,” Toni moaned, as Cheryl felt a gush of wetness coat her chin. Toni tasted far better than she expected, having only tasted herself whenever Toni kissed her after she had gone down on her. This was different, but it was enticing.

She sucked more harshly and pushed Toni’s legs apart wider, moaning again softly. Toni had never made that much noise when they were having sex. Some, but not a lot. The weed must’ve really started to take effect on her, overstimulating the sensation into being rather vocal.

“Archie and Reggie live right above you, I suggest you keep your voice down,” Cheryl smirked, biting down lightly.

Toni sighed in pleasure, “Let them hear me, I don’t care.”

“I’m not trying to get caught,” Cheryl murmured, though the possibility of someone seeing them was thrilling.

Toni sounded practically angelic, whimpering as she got close. Cheryl could tell she was, as Toni’s hips began to grind against her face to seek out more friction. Cheryl moved her arms under Toni’s thighs and gripped them tightly, the area from her nose to her chin covered in Toni’s arousal. Her tongue teased and flattened against Toni’s clit, sucking harshly at the same time. It was enough to throw Toni over the edge, causing her to cum in a shaking mess.

Cheryl smirked and dislodged her lips, wiping her mouth and chin with the back of her hand as she watched Toni pant. The grip Toni had on her hair had released, in favor of stroking her cheek as Toni stared down at her with that same look of admiration.

“That was amazing,” Toni admitted.

“Well, I know what I liked and tried to do that for you,” Cheryl admitted. “Plus, you taste _amazing_.”

Toni giggled, “Now you know why I’m so addicted to your taste. That was your first time?”

“Yeah, you’re the first girl I’ve ever been with, Cha-Cha,” Cheryl nodded.

“Wait, did I snag myself a straight girl?” Toni asked, as she slid her shorts back up her legs.

Cheryl laughed, “ _Hell no._ Straight girls don’t suck pussy, that’s gay.”

“So, you’re bi like me,” Toni laughed.

Cheryl nodded, her eyelids becoming heavy, “Do you think I could stay here tonight? Your pajamas are really comfy and I’m like really tired.”

“You think I was going to let you walk home after giving me an orgasm like that? Hun, my bed is all yours,” Toni said, standing up.

“And by ‘all yours’ I hope you don’t mean that you won’t be staying in the bed too,” Cheryl pouted.

Toni rolled her eyes, “I was hoping the fact I was sleeping in my bed was a given. Come on princess, let’s get you to sleep. You earned it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toni calls cheryl princess but not in a "i have feelings for you" kind of way because that's gay. and cheryl gives good head, that's just how it is.
> 
> leave a comment.
> 
> \- shiloh (shilohwrites)


	4. Four

“I’m hungry,” Cheryl huffed, rolling over onto her side to look at Toni. Toni was wearing a simple tank top and shorts, the weather too hot for proper clothes. They had been watching an old movie on Toni’s laptop, but Cheryl was too wrapped up in her own bliss that had been caused by Toni’s fingers to pay much attention. Instead, she had just laid on top of Toni’s covers and allowed Toni to run her hand along her back and through her hair soothingly.

“You’re _always_ hungry,” Toni giggled, looking over at her. Her fingers had stilled and instead had swept Cheryl’s red hair over her bare shoulder. Light brown freckles were dusting her shoulders, caused by too many days out in the sun. “Want me to go grab take out?”

Cheryl huffed and sat up on her elbows, noticing the way Toni’s eyes travelled down to her chest before looking her in the eyes, “Or you could just make food. You have a kitchen for a reason.”

Toni laughed sheepishly, “Neither of us know how to cook. The kitchen is kind of there for the aesthetic.”

“ _Toni!”_ Cheryl gasped, sitting up completely. “How do you not know how to cook?”

Before Toni could answer, Cheryl was digging through Toni’s drawers to pull on a t-shirt and shorts, helping herself to Toni’s clothes had become a new habit of hers. She liked to wear comfortable clothes after they had sex and Cheryl’s clothes were never necessarily _comfortable_. She chose fashion over comfort. Toni’s clothes were somehow fashionable and comfortable, a little small but Cheryl liked it that way. Toni never seemed to mind, and Cheryl always brought them back washed the next time she came over.

She tugged Toni by the hand and brought her into the kitchen, pushing her to sit at their small dining table while she went to rummage through the cabinets. It became apparent that neither Toni or Sweet Pea knew how to cook. The cabinets were full of processed food, spices that had never been used… and pasta. Lots of boxed pasta. She assumed most of the junk food belonged to Sweet Pea, but that didn’t stop her from pulling out a box of Lucky Charms and looking disapprovingly at Toni.

“It’s my favorite cereal,” Toni said sheepishly, treating Cheryl as if she was her scolding mother.

“It’s straight up _sugar_. You need some proper groceries,” Cheryl sighed, pulling out a box of spaghetti and a can of tomato sauce. “Your cooking lessons start tonight. I’m going to show you how to make spaghetti and meatballs.”

“What’s with the sudden want to help us with our eating habits?” Toni asked, watching Cheryl fill a large pot with water from the sink.

“Because Antoinette Topaz, you are _twenty-three_ and in the prime of your life. I’ve seen what you have hidden under your shirt. You have abs for days, honey. You shouldn’t be eating sugary cereal and relying on a pizzeria a block away to feed you,” Cheryl huffed. “I’ll teach you some simple stuff and we’re going grocery shopping after this.”

“Grocery shopping?” Toni asked, eyebrows raising.

“Yes, grocery shopping. Fruits and vegetables, simple ingredients so you can make your own food,” Cheryl said, pouring some salt into the water and turning on the flame.

The two girls continued to talk while Cheryl waited for the water to boil, writing down a grocery list and some ideas on what Toni and Sweet Pea could make at home. Toni had made a comment that Cheryl should just move in with them that way she could cook for them, but Cheryl had smacked Toni on the shoulder for making the comment. For two people who lived on their own, the fact that neither bothered to learn how to cook was baffling. Their fridge had milk and orange juice but lacked things such as fruit or even standard condiments like ketchup. It did contain a substantial amount of take-out leftovers, some of which were definitely beyond being edible. When asked, Toni raised her hands in defense and blamed Sweet Pea as Cheryl tossed them into the trash.

It wasn’t until Cheryl had begun pouring the box of spaghetti into the now boiling water that something seemed to turn on inside Toni. Two petite hands wrapped themselves around her hips, causing her to squeak slightly in surprise as Toni pressed her front flush against Cheryl’s back. Cheryl did her best to focus on the simple task of pouring spaghetti into the water, but Toni’s hands began to roam, and one began to trail over her ass.

“ _Toni_ ,” Cheryl snapped, though it sounded more like a moan than anything. “You literally cannot go ten minutes without trying to feel me up.”

“Can you blame me when you look like a full course meal all the time?” Toni asked, lips brushing against Cheryl’s shoulder as an arm wrapped around her middle. It elicited a shiver from Cheryl, causing her to quickly put the empty box of spaghetti down. She still had to put the sauce on, but Toni was making it too damn hard to want to keep making food. “Plus, it’s kind of cute that you’re all domestic and making me dinner.”

“Because you need to stop relying on restaurants to feed you,” Cheryl countered, turning around in Toni’s arms. “And _domestic_? Seriously, what is this 1962? I’m not a housewife.”

“Could be,” Toni giggled, palming Cheryl’s ass roughly.

Cheryl scoffed, “Who’s the one going to grad school again?”

“Relax, I’m just teasing,” Toni said, eyes trailing down to Cheryl’s plump lips. “Though, I wouldn’t mind coming home to you.”

“In your dreams, Topaz.”

Toni smirked slightly before tugging Cheryl down towards her, giving Cheryl time to lick her lips before they were pressed to the pink-haired girl’s. Toni’s hand came up to cup Cheryl’s cheek, thumb skating over her jawline delicately. Cheryl opened her mouth eagerly, desperate to seek out Toni’s familiar tongue and taste of her mouth. She gripped Toni’s hips tightly, feeling the shorter girl smile and bite down softly on her bottom lip.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

Toni leaned back quickly and they both turned to see Sweet Pea standing in the doorway of his bedroom. He had been in his room since Cheryl had gotten there, but it was a bit of a surprise nonetheless. Cheryl gulped slightly upon seeing his smirk and tired looking eyes. Though she had been around many times, she’d never really spoken to Toni’s roommate and best friend. It felt kind of awkward since he knew why he was at Cheryl’s apartment.

“Nope. Not interrupting anything.”

“Um…let me start the sauce,” Cheryl said, pushing Toni off her lightly.

“Cheryl’s making us dinner,” Toni informed Sweet Pea, who laughed. His laugh sounded a lot like a deep rumble and Cheryl could practically hear his smirk.

“Have a problem with how we eat?” he asked.

Cheryl glanced back at him, noticing how his muscles tightened as he crossed his arms, “I think you should be putting better food in your body than pizza all the time.”

“We’re going grocery shopping after this,” Toni added.

Sweet Pea laughed again, “Grab me some Devil Dogs while you’re at it.”

“Absolutely not!” Cheryl huffed. “You both are _unbelievable_.”

* * *

 

“Yeah you are definitely cooking for me more often,” Toni said, after taking a messy bite of spaghetti with sauce. Cheryl twirled her pasta silently, glancing up at Toni eating spaghetti like Cheryl was a master chef. “This is _so_ good.”

“It’s boxed pasta. Pretty simple stuff, T,” Cheryl smiled, taking a bite of her food. “I’m sure you can make it just as good.”

“Nope. You make it the best,” Toni winked, taking another bite of pasta.

Despite eating a bit messily, Toni still looked strangely attractive when doing so. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, allowing Cheryl to see the fresh and fading hickies trailing down her neck near her ear. A few loose strands of pink hair framed her face, threatening to get covered in sauce as her face hung dangerously low over her bowl.

Toni noticed Cheryl watching her and a small smirk formed on her lips. She pushed her bowl across the table towards Cheryl before rising to her feet, walking towards where the taller girl sat at she and Sweet Pea’s small dining room table. Cheryl gulped dryly, allowing her chair to be pushed back as Toni stepped to straddle her.

Cheryl’s hands flew up to grip Toni’s hips as she settled her weight on top of the red-haired woman. She tilted her head up to look Toni in the eyes, inhaling deeply as Toni’s familiar smell filled her nose. Toni giggled as she trailed her thumbs along Cheryl’s jawline and cupped her cheeks in her hand.

“I can see your freckles,” Toni said, thumbs moving to Cheryl’s cheeks. “They’re so cute.”

Cheryl laughed lightly, “You’ve seen my shoulders. The sun isn’t kind to me.”

A feeling in the pit of Cheryl’s stomach rose to her chest, a similar feeling she had gotten during the early stage of she and Nick’s whirlwind relationship. It was a bit of a fluttering, probably caused by Toni’s soft voice and how good she smelled and how she had been endlessly complimenting Cheryl on her cooking skills. _No_ , she didn’t need her brain to get like this. It was probably latching on to Toni because of all the time and orgasms they had shared. This was _fun_ only.

“You ok?” Toni asked, head turning to the side as her eyebrows furrowed.

Cheryl cleared her throat, “I’m fine.”

Toni’s hands slid past Cheryl’s shoulders and down her arms, resting near the elbows as a smirk returned to her face, “I was hoping I could repay you for cooking us dinner.”

Cheryl’s eyebrows raised as an anticipation shot to her center, “Well, how are planning on repaying me?”

“Like this.”

Toni hopped off of Cheryl’s lap and sank to her knees, lightly tugging at her shorts that Cheryl was wearing. Cheryl’s eyes widened and shot over to the door of Sweet Pea’s room, which was closed firmly.

“ _Toni!_ Maybe not _here_ is the best idea,” Cheryl said, as Toni was able to slide the cloth shorts down to her ankles.

Toni looked languidly over at Sweet Pea’s door with both her hands on Cheryl’s knees, pushing them open slightly as she looked back at Cheryl. It was quite a sight to see Toni Topaz on her knees, to see her staring up at her with her hungry brown eyes. Cheryl could feel the wetness pooling at her center, instincts urging her to grab Toni’s head and tug her towards her.

“We can go to my room if you want,” Toni teased, beginning to rise to her feet.

Cheryl reached out and grabbed Toni’s shoulder, pushing her back down to her knees and towards Cheryl’s center. Toni stumbled slightly as she lost her balance, hastily gripping Cheryl’s hips as she fell into the red-haired girl.

Cheryl sighed in relief as Toni sucked harshly on her clit, causing her head to fall back and her legs to spread wider. Her hand rose to hold itself firmly over her mouth, preventing any noise from exiting due to Toni’s handiwork. Toni’s tongue was sliding downwards, dipping into her entrance with purpose before flattening on her clit.

A particular amount of pressure caused Cheryl to gasp harshly, making her sit up and glance at Sweet Pea’s door. It was still shut tight, faint heavy metal music coming from the cracks of the door. There was no way he could hear what was going on the other side of the door.

“God, I wish I could see you like this all the time,” Toni mumbled, breaking away from Cheryl’s soaked pussy. Cheryl could see how wet her mouth and chin was, causing her to become even more turned on at the sight.

“Well, there _is_ a way you can,” Cheryl pointed out, reaching for her phone that was resting next to her bowl of pasta. “Let me film you?”

Toni’s eyebrows raised slightly, “Your eyes only. Promise?”

Cheryl rolled her eyes playfully, “Who would I want to show this to? You’re mine.”

Toni’s eyes darkened as her breath caught in her throat, “Say that again?”

“Say what aga-? _Oh_. You’re _mine_ Toni Topaz,” Cheryl smirked, reaching out to grip Toni’s hair and tug her back down.

“That’s _so_ hot,” Toni gasped, mouth latching back on to Cheryl’s aching center.

Cheryl laughed lowly in pleasure, unlocking her phone so that she could take a video of what exactly Toni was doing. She had never filmed someone or been filmed having sex. The thought never crossed her mind until that moment. She wanted to be able to look back at the video during the times when Toni wasn’t so easily available for a quickie. Though, things were never quick with Toni. Toni could be fast when she wanted, but Cheryl was always craving more. She felt insatiable with Toni, a stark contrast to going weeks without sex with Nick.

Her phone signaled the start of the video and Cheryl held her phone sideways in order to get the perfect view of what her eyes were seeing. Toni looked up from Cheryl’s pussy, eyes dark and still hungry. She looked directly at the camera and winked in a way that made Cheryl almost drop her phone. Toni Topaz would always be walking sex appeal.

“Say hi to my future self-watching this while masturbating,” Cheryl laughed, which quickly turned into a moan as Toni dipped two fingers inside.

“Hello future Cheryl,” Toni purred, sitting up for a break as her fingers took over. “You’re always so tight and wet. You’re definitely a drug to me.”

“Glad to hear it,” Cheryl gasped, moving the camera closer to where Toni’s fingers were disappearing inside her. There was an unmistakable wet noise every time Toni’s fingers entered and slid out. Her pace quickened, causing Cheryl’s toes to curl and her grip on her phone to tighten.

A few more minutes of this was all Cheryl needed for the video, stopping once she felt her orgasm approaching. It felt like it was building up at a faster pace than she anticipated. Toni’s mouth had reattached itself to her clit, her tongue running frantically as she tried to get Cheryl to orgasm.

Cheryl gasped loudly as her fists tightened, “Fuck Toni. Please keep going.”

She may have said it a little too loud, but at the moment she didn’t care. It was thrilling to orgasm with someone else in the other room, someone who could open their door and have a full view of what Toni was doing to Cheryl. Cheryl leaned forward and found a destination for her hands in Toni’s hair.

“I’m so close. I think I’m gonna-.”

“Hey, can I have some of that spaghetti that- _holy shit_!”

Toni immediately pulled out and tried to stand up, causing her head to smack firmly on the wooden table. Cheryl’s head snapped over to the now open door of Sweet Pea’s bedroom, tugging on her shorts hastily as she pulled them up her legs. Sweet Pea had a hand firmly over his eyes, shielding them from invading the privacy of his roommate and her friend.

“ _Sweet Pea_!” Toni huffed, rubbing her head as she stood up.

Cheryl had wiggled the shorts of her legs and felt heat rise to her cheeks upon realizing the situation. They had actually gotten _caught_.

“ _Toni!_ Really? Out in the fucking open?” Sweet Pea asked, hand still over his eyes. “Are you decent? Can I remove my hand?”

“Yes. Fuck, I need some ice,” Toni sighed, walking past Cheryl and towards the fridge.

Sweet Pea removed his hand and looked at Cheryl, “Don’t worry. I didn’t see anything too graphic. Though, I’m never sitting on that chair again.”

“Oh don’t be a child,” Toni huffed.

Cheryl’s center throbbed, frustrated from being denied an orgasm. She was surprised Toni seemed grumpier than her, but maybe it was because she had hit her head on the table pretty harshly. Toni fumbled with getting a bag of ice from the freezer. All Cheryl could do was sit at the table feeling awfully embarrassed.

“Um, I think I should go,” Cheryl said, rising uneasily to her feet.

Toni turned to look at her, “Are you sure? You don’t want to go grocery shopping?”

“Maybe another night. Besides, I’ve slept here for the past three days. I think Josie and Veronica are going to start wondering where I am,” Cheryl shrugged. “I’ll go change and get going.”

Cheryl changed hastily, pulling on her panties quickly without much care for the arousal practically dripping down her leg. She could hear Toni and Sweet Pea bickering slightly on the other side of the door, probably over the fact she and Toni were having sex at the dining table. She felt almost guilty, but more embarrassed than anything. Toni didn’t seem to feel embarrassed, just more upset that they had gotten caught more than anything.

She exited Toni’s bedroom wearing her clothes from the day to see Toni sitting on the couch by herself. She turned her head to meet Cheryl’s gaze, dropping the bag of ice she was holding onto the coffee table.

“Heading out?” Toni asked. “Will you be ok? Do you need me to walk back with you?”

“No. I’ll be alright,” Cheryl smiled lightly, watching Toni stand up and walk around the couch.

“Thank you again for making me dinner. Your past definitely beats any kind of pizza,” Toni smiled.

Cheryl rolled her eyes lightly, “Oh shut up. It wasn’t much. You’re welcome, I’ll text you when I get back?”

“You better. Let me know you’re safe!” Toni smiled, leaning forward and getting on her tip toes to press a firm kiss to Cheryl’s lips. Cheryl could taste herself on Toni’s lips, eyes fluttering closed as she accepted Toni’s kiss. They had never kissed in greeting and in goodbye, it was odd but nice nonetheless.

“Goodnight gorgeous,” Cheryl said easily, smiling once their lips parted.

* * *

 

“Staying home tonight for once?” Veronica asked, looking over at Cheryl coming in the front door of their shared apartment. “I thought you were done having sex with that girl.”

Cheryl shrugged, “It’s a lot of fun.”

“But Nick?”

“I haven’t even talked to him since the party,” Cheryl countered, hanging up her keys. “I think we’re going to go out on Friday though. Might as well hear what he has to say.”

“Well, although I’m proud you’re finally getting some pussy…playing with Nick’s feelings and this girl’s is dangerous.”

“Relax V,” Cheryl sighed, rolling her eyes. “Toni and I don’t like each other that way. And I don’t know if I want to get back with Nick. If we do, I’ll stop things with Toni. Simple.”

Veronica laughed, “Alright. But I know you’re not about to give up the best sex of your life that easy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO YEAH I had to be high to write this  
> LEAVE A COMMENT


	5. Five

**TT: I miss youuuuu, this is like the first night you haven’t been over in the last week :( where’s my takeout buddy??**

Cheryl stared down at the text she had received from Toni ten minutes earlier, using the excuse that she was checking the time. A smile twitched across Cheryl’s lips, as she read the message over a few times before storing it back in her pocket. She was _supposed_ to be focusing on her current date with ex-boyfriend Nick St. Clair, the duo seated at the booth of a Thai restaurant. Cheryl had been putting it off for long enough that she felt bad for continuing to deny his request. She had been the one to strike up flirtatious messages one night a month before, so to lead him on would be wrong. The more she thought about it though, the more she wondered if she had texted him because she was lonely.

“Who’s that?” Nick asked, slurping a mouthful of noodles into his mouth. A few drops of broth were running down his chin as he chewed and swallowed.

Cheryl looked up from her phone, “Oh…just Jason.”

**Bombshell: Someone’s getting attached I see. Always knew I was amazing in bed**

“How is he?” Nick asked. “I talked to him at Archie’s party, but he was too busy talking to Josie.”

“Well, he’s been really busy working for that company he had an internship with a couple years ago,” Cheryl explained, sipping her iced Thai tea. “Leave it to Jason to have a well-paying job straight out of college.”

Nick chuckled, “Well, he was always hardworking and ambitious.”

“And I’m not?”

“What? No, not that you aren’t. He just made the right moves during college to get him where he is,” Nick explained, taking a gulp of his green tea. “Kind of hard to get your foot in the door when you want to be a social worker…grad school and all.”

“And what do you know about social work, Nick?” Cheryl shot back, eyebrows raising at the jab. “Last I checked you barely scraped by your senior year and live in luxury penthouse apartment paid for by none other than your parents.”

Nick chuckled, “You really know how to wound a guy, Cher. Almost forgot about how feisty you are.”

Cheryl shrugged and ate a piece of seaweed, “Guess I have no patience for your shitty work ethic.”

Nick continued to laugh, bending over his large bowl to scoop another spoonful into his mouth. Out of everyone she knew, Nick had always been the best at taking her backhanded comments and insults. Either Nick believed that Cheryl didn’t mean the things she said, or he just didn’t care. He somehow was able to find humor in the things she said. Maybe he was a masochist.

**TT: Can I get you to swing by later?**

Cheryl’s eyes looked over the message from where her phone sat on the table, causing her to quickly reach over and lock her phone before Nick’s wandering eyes could read it. Heat rushed to her core from just the prospect of stopping by Toni’s that night. Cheryl knew she shouldn’t, they had been hanging out every night. They were just supposed to be friends with benefits, not acting like they were in the honeymoon phase of a relationship. There needed to be nights were Toni didn’t get to see her, where she wasn’t as easily accessible.

 “So, who was that girl that you left with at the party?” Nick asked curiously, which was a question that Cheryl knew would inevitably come up. Of course, he’d wonder who she was, as she had been the reason Cheryl hadn’t left with him.

“Oh…Toni? She lives right under Archie and Reggie,” Cheryl explained, looking down at her bowl of food.

Nick frowned slightly, “So how do you know her then? Unless you’ve been hanging around Archie and Reggie’s.”

“We met that night. She helped me when I wasn’t feeling good,” Cheryl lied, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. Having to avoid the real reason she had left with Toni was making her feel embarrassed, especially what they did afterward. Though she had a feeling Nick sensed the real reason they had left together, she just _couldn’t_ admit that.

“Oh ok,” Nick sighed slightly, looking somewhat relieved.

Cheryl’s phone buzzed again, coming through with another message form Toni. This one was a picture message, Cheryl could see the preview of it on her home screen. Her heart lurched in her chest from what she saw in the picture preview and quickly snatched her phone from the table. She brought it close to her chest, not wanting Nick or anyone behind her to see the suggestive photo she was about to pull up on her phone.

Cheryl opened her message thread with Toni and saw a larger version of the photo. Toni, in all her gorgeous glory with only a black lace bra on, matching panties, and white knee socks. She was sitting on the floor of her bedroom, facing the floor length mirror that was next to her bed. Her face was covered by her phone, pink hair pulled back in a tight ponytail with a few stray strands framing her face.

**TT: Will this convince you?**

Cheryl felt her grip on her phone tighten, eyes racking over the faint hickeys on Toni’s chest that she had left. She knew that Toni knew that she could easily turn Cheryl on with a photo that wasn’t even a _nude_.

“You ok?” Nick asked.

Cheryl let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she crossed her legs, “ _Perfect_.”

“Oh good. Did you want to head back to my place? I think Bruno misses you,” Nick suggested, eyes searching Cheryl’s face for confirmation. Bruno was Nick’s golden retriever that he had gotten a few years ago. He and Cheryl had become quite close while she was dating Nick.

**Bombshell: Holy shit Toni Topaz, you are absolutely stunning.**

“Yeah sure,” Cheryl said, barely paying attention to what her ex-boyfriend was saying. “I’m ready to go if you are.”

“I’ll lead the way then. I’m only a couple blocks away,” Nick said, standing up from his chair.

Cheryl stood up as well, her eyes staying glued to her phone. She waited anxiously for Toni to respond, to give her any sort of response. It made her second guess her decision to not go over to Toni’s tonight, the smaller girl was irresistible.

Cheryl and Nick exited the Thai restaurant seconds later, falling in sync with their steps as they walked to Nick’s apartment. Cheryl had never been there, only knowing he didn’t live far from her in a penthouse. He was living with roommates while they were dating, two ridiculously annoying Ivy League boys that made Cheryl uncomfortable to be around.

**TT: You could be over here taking it off with your teeth. Pulling my panties down my legs and kissing your way back up to where I want you the most. You’re really missing out Bombshell…**

Cheryl glanced at Nick, who was talking aimlessly about the best Mexican food in the Bronx and unaware that Cheryl was paying absolutely no attention to him. She sucked in a breath as heat continued to spread downward, images flashing through her mind of where she could be now instead of entertaining her ex-boyfriend.

**Bombshell: Fuck Toni, I am getting ridiculously turned on in public. Ugh.**

Toni still hadn’t responded by the time she had arrived at Nick’s, causing the ginger to wonder what was happening on Toni’s end. The former gang member was actually trying to sext her, which was something she had never _really_ done. Well _sort of._ The only person who she had sexted was Nick, but it was so terribly awkward that she shut it down quickly by pretending to fall asleep. Hearing about how hard his dick was just wasn’t attractive to her at all. _Toni_ on the other hand had her anticipating her next text and craving her touch desperately.

When Nick opened the door to his apartment and an energetic golden retriever ran through the doorframe at Cheryl, the ache between her legs and thoughts of leaving more marks on Toni’s skin left her mind. Cheryl had never had any animals while growing up, so Nick’s dog was the closest thing she got to one. If she was being honest, she spent so much time at Nick’s place when they were dating because of his dog. That was a normal thing, right?

Bruno’s tail was wagging so hard that he was practically swaying from side to side as he went in and out of Cheryl’s legs. Her mood was immediately lifted as she ran her red nails over his golden fur, laughing as she tried to settle the energetic dog.

“I think he missed you,” Nick said, stepping through the threshold of his apartment and turning on the lights.

Nick’s apartment had a very tall ceiling and large windows that gave him a decent view of the New York City skyline. His apartment was surprisingly neat for someone who was notorious for leaving day old pizza slices out on the counter. He must have some sort of help to come and clean. It was definitely an upgrade from where he used to stay. Light colored hardwood flooring and different shades of blue colored walls gave the apartment a modern vibe to it that Cheryl liked.

“Wow. I actually really like it here,” Cheryl admitted, looking around at the adjoining living room. There were light colored couches positioned in front of a large TV and electric fireplace, it was a place Cheryl could see herself living.

“Yeah. It’s pretty simple. One bedroom, two bathrooms. Kitchen…living room...that’s about it,” Nick said, scratching the back of his head. “Do you want me to show you the rest of it?”

Cheryl looked up at Nick from where she was bent over and petting his dog. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, “Sure…but I probably shouldn’t stay for long. I have to get back to Veronica.”

Nick seemed a little disappointed by this, “Oh…right. I see you’re still going to play hard to get.”

Cheryl frowned and stood up, “I don’t really get what you were expecting from this, Nick.”

“You’re the one who has been extremely confusing for the last month,” Nick shrugged.

“I’m not that easy,” Cheryl said, crossing her arms.

Nick huffed, “Yeah, I know that. Well, if you’d like to ease into this, would it be much to ask a favor from you?”

“Depends on the favor.”

“I’m going away next weekend and I was wonder if you’d-,”

“Oh _hell_ no. There is no way that I am going on another one of your family’s trips,” Cheryl said, cutting him off.

Nick laughed, “I’m not asking for you to come with me. I’m asking for you to house sit and take care of the pooch.”

“You want me to stay here and take care of your dog?” Cheryl asked, eyebrows raising once again. “What’s the catch?”

“No catch. I’d ask someone else but Bruno really likes you. And you get to use my hot tub on the balcony…” Nick said, pointing to the glass doors to the right. She could clearly see the hot tub, hot bubbly water and an amazing view…

“ _Deal_ ,” Cheryl agreed quickly. “It was that simple? Wow, I’m impressed. There’s always a catch with you.”

Nick shook his head, “Just trying to do this right with you this time.”

“Oh, so you’re serious about being with me?” Cheryl asked. “I don’t know, St. Clair. I wouldn’t get your hopes up.”

“I’ll take my chances,” he smiled. “Do you need me to get you a car home?”

* * *

**Bombshell: I’m on my way. Don’t change what you’re wearing.**

Cheryl sent the text in a hurry after passing through the double doors of Nick’s apartment complex. She could barely think about anything else other than how long of a walk it would be to get to Toni’s and how fast she could get there. Nick was already far from her mind and the favor she had accepted of being his house sitter.

**TT: You took too long to answer. Toni’s bedroom hours are closed for the night :(**

Cheryl let out a frustrated groan.

**Bombshell: You’re KIDDING. UGH TONI**

**TT: Text me when you get home. I’ll have a surprise for you.**

The time it took for Cheryl to get home was agonizing. She desperately wanted to be heading toward Toni’s, yanking the panties down her legs and enjoying her night. Instead, she was begrudgingly heading back to her own apartment. Part of her knew that this is what she should be doing, since they both were becoming absolutely reliant on the other’s company for only having met a few weeks ago.

Josie was sitting in the living room of their shared place, barely glancing up from Ru Paul’s Drag Queen on TV.

“Veronica’s gonna be surprised you’re here tonight,” Josie said. “How was Mr. St. Clair’s?”

“Um…normal and uneventful? Surprisingly,” Cheryl said, sending Toni a text that she was home. “I agreed to house sit for him next weekend while he and his family go south.”

“He didn’t do anything weird? Didn’t even try to kiss you?” Josie asked.

“Nope. He said he wanted to ‘do it right this time,’” Cheryl shrugged, taking off her shoes by the door.

Suddenly, her phone started vibrating and the name “TT” came up on the screen. Why was Toni calling her?

“Did he mature and start acting his age in the last two weeks?” Josie asked, laughing slightly. “Doubtful.”

“I’ll be right back,” Cheryl said, hurrying off to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and answered the call.

“Toni why are you calling?” Cheryl asked.

“ _I want you to touch yourself_ ,” came Toni’s voice in her ear. Toni’s breathing already sounded slightly heavy. “ _I’ve been waiting all night for you to get home._ ”

Cheryl’s mouth went dry, “Are…are you also doing that?”

Toni laughed slightly, which sounded extra melodic and enticing, _“What else do you think I’m doing right now?”_

Cheryl’s hand reached out to lock the door of her bedroom, ears straining only to hear the sound of Josie’s TV show. “Are we about to have _phone_ sex right now, Topaz?”

 _“We are. You know I can’t stay away for long,”_ Toni said seductively, another laugh slipping from her lips. _“Have you done this before?”_

“Of course,” Cheryl lied quickly. “I know what I’m doing.”

 _“So, what are you doing then?”_ Toni asked, as Cheryl jumped on top of her bed and got under the bed sheets.

“I’m lying in bed and talking to you, silly,” Cheryl said, unable to help the soft smile that spread across her face.

 _“I want to rub yourself over your panties,”_ Toni said, her voice having a commanding bite to it. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, I can,” Cheryl sighed, her pale hand trailing down her stomach and past the waistband of her pants. She could feel the warmth radiating through the fabric, evidence of her arousal from not long before. Her breath caught in her throat as her two nimble fingers put the slightest pressure on her clit. “Fuck.”

 _“I assume you did what I asked?”_ Toni asked, letting out a strained sigh herself. “ _Why are you being so quiet?”_

“Because Josie is awake and I’m not about to make this embarrassing as fuck,” Cheryl huffed, fingers beginning to circle over her bundle of nerves. “This is agonizing already.”

 _“That sucks for you. I’m home alone_ ,” Toni giggled.

“Yet you couldn’t let me come over?” Cheryl huffed in annoyance.

 _“You were right, we needed a break from each other,”_ Toni agreed.

Cheryl’s eyebrows raised slightly, “So what do you consider this?”

Toni didn’t respond for a few moments, “ _A loophole_.”

After another few minutes of building her arousal, Cheryl was becoming impatient. Toni was taking her time, despite being ahead of her. Cheryl wanted some sort of relief, already started to roll her hips into her own two fingers.

“Toni, I need something more over here,” Cheryl sighed, her voice barely going above a whisper. “ _Please_.”

“ _Are you wet enough_?” Toni asked, as Cheryl’s fingers dipped passed her panties and into her hot core. She could feel her hot arousal coating her fingers already.

“Yes,” Cheryl breathed out.

“ _Slowly put two in then_ ,” Toni commanded. “ _I want us to fuck ourselves at the same time_.”

Minutes later, Cheryl’s fingers were pumping themselves at a quick speed as she chased her orgasm. The sounds of Toni moaning through the phone was enough to send her over the edge. She bit her lip harshly in order to not cry out in pleasure, knowing Josie was in the living room while this was going on. She had _never_ done this over the phone, only by herself with thoughts of the pink-haired girl between her legs.

“Toni, I’m close already,” Cheryl huffed, her toes curling.

“ _Me too, baby. Shit_ ,” Toni sighed, another moan leaving her lips. “ _Just let go. Let go with me_.”

That was all Cheryl needed to hear. _Let go_. Her other hand clamped itself over her mouth as her orgasm washed over her, causing her thighs to start shaking as a muffled moan released itself into her hand. God she would’ve really blown her cover had she not put her hand there. All she could think about was how good she felt and how good Toni sounded reaching her own orgasm at the same time. It was something they had never done before, both climaxing at the same time.

“ _Wow. I needed that_ ,” Toni sighed, breathing heavy as she tried to contain herself.

“Why is it we’re trying to resist each other by not seeing each other every night?” Cheryl asked, breath shaking as her two fingers slowly pulled themselves out of her pussy. She could feel them drenched in arousal.

Toni only laughed, “ _I don’t know, Cher. I don’t know.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM BOOM I'M OFF HIATUS WHEN THE SHOW IS
> 
> sex scene was short ik, but this chapter was more focused on plot. next one will be hot...in more ways than one (some of you can probably guess) 
> 
> -shiloh

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO LEAVE A COMMENT BC FUCK
> 
> -shiloh (shilohwrites)


End file.
